Our time
by chloe.gossip.drew
Summary: Hope and Liam found out the truth and now he decides he wants a future with the one he truely loves, but when he chooses and almost marries her, Steffy showed up and told she was pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so it comes to my attention that there are no Hope/Liam fan fictions. DOES NO ONE LIKE LIAM AND HOPE TOGETHER? So here is your very first Hope/Liam fanfiction. By me!  
Keep in mind that all of this is imagination and it starts off when Liam finds out he's gonna be a father, but not the exact scene and not the exact storyline in the show.**

…

Liam sat across from Steffy on the couch with Hope by his side. "I, I don't know what to say," Liam says after receiving the information he is going to be a father, after just seconds of almost marrying Hope and maybe, just maybe getting the future they had planned years ago. Liam looked at Hope and how she looked like she had finally came to terms that she had messed up to much in His and her relationship that he was just too far gone.

"Don't look at her! She's not going to help you make a decision!" Steffy yelled, her pregnant hormones getting the best of her. She wasn't scared that she had a feeling that he was still going to choose Hope, even though she was carrying his child.

"Steffy, I don't want to fight anymore. I remember when we were in High School, how we use to eat lunch together, it all ended once you got your first boyfriend," Hope said coming out of her shocked state. She wanted to remember Steffy to remember being her friend. Not her enemy or whatever they were.

"I remember that, it was fun, while it lasted," Steffy said angrily obviously not wanting to go down memory lane. She looked to Liam. "Who's it going to be? Me, or Hope," Steffy asked, she wanted and answer and she wanted it now.

"I'm angry, I'm not going to make a decision today on who I want to be with, but I most guarantee that if I do choose Hope, I will be in that baby's' life," Liam said to Steffy. Making Hope look at him silently asking that if he chooses Steffy, would he still be her friend?

"I want to know, by the end of the week so I know what to expect in the future, and Hope, I do miss being your friend. I am sorry for ruining your past relationship with Liam," Steffy said and saying what she said to Hope, with honest.

"Maybe we can try being friends again after all of this is through with," Hope said with a small smile, she then stood up. "I think should be going, I have to go look at some proofs," Hope said with a small laugh.

Steffy got up and walked to the door, knowing Hope and Liam needed to talk about what just happened…or didn't happen. "I'll see you two soon," Steffy said then walked out the door. She walked to car and got in, once she was buckled in and looking out the window of her car, she let the tears fall. She never got her straight answer about who he was going to choose and now, she thinks she got her answer.

…

"Hope we need to talk about what almost just happened," Liam said watched Hope make her way to his door. He looked as she stopped and sighed, she slowly turned around and looked at him with a look in her eyes.

"What's there to talk about? We just almost got married, but like always. Steffy is there to ruin it, and I don't know if I can deal with that," Hope said looking at him her tears finally showing, breaking through in front of him, with all the pain and sadness she has with their past…failed relationship.

"Hope," Liam said walking to stand in front of her. He looked down at her face and seen her broken and scared for what they might have again. "I have never really got over you," He whispered making her look up into his eyes. She seemed to search for some kind of truth in it all and when she saw nothing but honest, she touched her lips softly to Liam's but just as that happens…Taylor walked through the door.

…

**What do you think? Do you like it, do you hate it? Tell me! **

**Xoxo Chloe(review?)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my god!" Taylor said looking at the scene in front of her. Hope and Liam lip locked in a passionate kiss. Hope pulled back quickly when she heard Taylor's voice and looked to the floor, a little scared of what Taylor would say to her. Liam took Hope's hand and looked at Taylor.

"I made my choice. I don't care if Steffy is pregnant, I want to be with Hope," Liam said confidently. Taylor looked disappointed, she didn't like that he choose Hope, Hope Logan. LOGAN. Her family had once again lost to a Logan and when Steffy learns that he choose Hope, she will be broken.

"Are you sure you want to be with a Logan? Especially with the girl that broke your heart the first time around?" Taylor asked looking at the pair in front of her.

"I am sure, because whether I am with her or not, I will always love Hope and I wish I never let Steffy stop us from eloping today," Liam said walking towards Taylor bringing Hope behind him while talking.

"Taylor, I don't want you saying anything to Steffy yet, I want me and Liam to tell her," Hope said finally speaking. She smiled at her and hoped that she would agree to keeping it a secret until Friday.

"Till Friday because that is the day that YOU, Liam have to choose who you want to be with and obviously it is going to be Hope," Taylor said angrily. She hated that he choose Hope, like always it's going to be a Logan.

"It will be Hope Logan…soon to be Spencer if she will," Liam said with his Liam smile. Taylor scowled and walked out of the living room and out to her daughters car. To sit with her not sure if she could keep her word to Hope and Liam about keeping quiet.

…

"Mom, I know he's going to choose Hope, he always does," Steffy said to her mother, tears still streaming down her face.

"I can't keep this for her. He is going to choose her, he wants to make her Hope Spencer…again, He really does love Hope," Taylor said finally realizing what has happened and what her daughter has done.

Short I know!


	3. Chapter 3

Steffy looked at her mother. "I need something done," She told her. She knew she made the wrong decision on telling Liam about the baby. She had a good reason not too.

"What is that sweetie?" Taylor said pushing her daughters hair out of her face.

"I need a paternity test," Steffy said with a shaky voice, causing her daughters eyes to go wide in shock. Her daughter cheated on Liam?

"You cheated on him?" Taylor said. Steffy looked at the house and nodded. "Who?" Taylor asked in a whisper, fearing the worse.

"Oliver," Steffy said then swallowed the lump in her throat. Then it all hit her. She ruined two of Hope's relationships. Both of them failing was her fault. She felt disgusted with herself.

...

"Hope," Liam said taking her hand and walking her out on the balcony. "Will you marry me? Here today?" Liam asked.

"I'd love too," Hope smiled walking with him out to where they were moments before.

...

:D CLIFF HANGER! Like it? REVIEW!

-Chloe XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

Liam led Hope back out to where they were moments ago. Smiling, Liam gave Hope's hand a squeeze. "Can we continue with the our elopement?" Liam asked the priest who was standing on the platform. Steffy looked over and seen what was happening. Her lip quivered and she wanted so bad to stop this madness but she stayed put. She watched them.

"Ok, we shall continue," He said then smiled at the young couple. He seen a long future for these two and he knew that nothing was going to stop them. "Dearly beloved, we gather here today on this beautiful evening to share with Hope Logan and Liam Spencer as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. Who gives this women to be married to this man?" The priest started.

Brooke stepped forward. "That would be me," She said placing her daughters hand in Liams then stepped back.

The priests spoke again. "As Hope and Liam take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family - a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love.  
May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Liam and Hope both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories.  
An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Hope and Liam, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect.  
The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched.  
For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls. If anyone here has any reasons to why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, let him speak now or forever hold his peace," The priest said then looked out on the small crowd to see if anyone would object.

Liam and Hope waited for the door to Steffy's car to open and her to object but it never came. "At this Time, I'll ask, Liam, and you, Hope To face each other and take each other's hands," Liam and Hope did so again. "Liam, with this ring do you take Hope to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Do you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and Honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, as long as you bother shall live?" The priest asked him waiting for an answer.

"I Do," Liam said sliding the ring that was on her finger just about a year ago on her finger again.

He spoke again. "Hope, with this ring, do you take Liam to be your husband, your partner in life, and your one true love? Do you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow, and forever? Will you trust and Honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Hope said with tear glazed eyes, sliding the ring that was once Liam's back on his finger.

…

"Steffy, are you ok?" Taylor asked her daughter who was watching the man she loved, marry the women who she wished he wouldn't. Steffy nodded and looked over at her mom.

"I need to let them be, they need this, and it will work out this time. I'm not going to step in front of them and ruin it," Steffy said wiping her the tears from her face.

…

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride," He said and watched as the young couple kiss. Hope and Liam pulled apart smiling, they then turned around and ran back to the house that they will be sharing…for now and forever.

…

I know…I probably got a bit of the wedding words wrong but…listen I'm no priest! Review!


End file.
